


Lost

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex and Clark drive around Metropolis looking for a bar that Lex went to once, maybe. He can't remember, but he knows it's there somewhere. Sex ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For the highwaymiles challenge. Future fic.Clark lives with Chloe in Metropolis. Thanks to the lovely bop_radar for the beta.

“How do I look?” Clark asked Chloe, staring over her shoulder into the mirror as she straightened his tie.

“Overdressed,” she replied. “I can’t believe you’re doing this, Clark. I cannot believe it.”

Clark squinted at his reflection, and nudged her to the side, wondering what the time was.

“Believe it,” he said.

“It’s not too late to change your mind, Clark. Call him! Tell him you’re sick.”

Clark turned towards Chloe, smiled at her patiently, then said as petulantly as possible, “Don’t want to.”

“But he’s evil.”

Clark laughed. “He’s not evil, Chloe. He’s misguided.” He paused and looked off into the distance, adding, “And a great kisser.”

Chloe started to jump up and down with her hands over her ears, screaming about not being able to hear him and Clark felt pleased with himself.

“Never, ever, _ever_ tell me again about Lex Luthor’s skill in the bedroom.”

It might not be possible to grin any wider but Clark thought his face might actually split in two if he kept this up. “I wouldn’t know about that.” He paused and then tossed out lightly like he was talking about the weather, “Yet.”

Another tortured scream and a hard shove right in the centre of his chest, which caused Clark to lose his balance a little and stumble back with a laugh.

“I hate you, Clark,” Chloe said. “And don’t you dare come crying to me when you find out about all the abhorrent things Lex is getting up to. The stuff you don’t already know about that is.”

The sound of a car horn outside made them both jump and Clark felt suddenly flustered. Chloe was right. Going on a date with Lex was insane.

“Oh God,” he whispered. “What am I doing?”

This time it was Chloe who laughed. “I have no idea Clark. But I want to hear every detail tomorrow.”

“You sure about that?” Clark said, pushing down his apprehension for a second. Teasing Chloe about it was the only thing keeping his nerves intact.

“Just get out of here, Clark, before I bring out my secret stash of kryptonite.”

Clark blinked, kissed Chloe on the forehead and then headed out of the door of their apartment slowly.

This was it.

One week ago today, Clark had run into Lex at a charity event down town. They’d spotted each other but hadn’t really spoken, except to say hello.

Clark hadn’t called Lex a friend for going on four years, even though they still saw each other every now and again at different functions, and they were still polite. But Clark didn’t trust Lex any more now than he had in Smallville, and he spent much of his free time tracking Lex’s movements, Lex’s business dealings.

To actually find himself having a drink with Lex at the hotel bar as the party cooled down was both unexpected and surprisingly fun.

Fun. Not a word Clark associated with Lex, maybe ever. But that night he’d decided to forget about their troubled history for a few expensive whiskies – on Lex of course – and pretend that they were friends again.

Lex had been charming and confident and witty and yeah, it was the act he put on for everyone. The act he’d always put on for Clark, which Clark didn’t buy for a second, but which was an undeniable pleasure to be on the receiving end of, especially after many years of barely being civil to each other.

“Let me give you a lift home,” Lex had said when the bar staff had started to look restless and all the lights except those around the bar had been turned off.

The limo ride had been fun too. Lex had cracked open a bottle of champagne and they’d studiously avoided talking about anything that might have upset Clark. It had been the best night Clark had had in forever, so when Lex had walked him to his door he hadn’t thought anything of it. Just that it fitted.

And when Lex had grabbed Clark’s face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth, Clark wasn’t shocked or disturbed.

He kissed back with an open mouth and an exploring tongue and they’d made out for about ten minutes on the doorstep of Clark’s apartment.

And that was when the date had been arranged.

The date he was about to go on.

He smiled at the sight of the silver Porsche.

~~~

“Where are we going?”

Lex hadn’t kissed him or even looked at him for very long. A cursory glance and then he stepped on the gas as if he’d been annoyed about having to wait so long, and now they were driving too fast through the streets of Metropolis, and Clark was feeling nervous again.

“A bar I know of,” Lex said. “I went there a couple of years ago and I remember thinking then how much you’d like it.”

“Oh? How come?”

“It’s…” Lex seemed to be searching for the right word, “earthy.”

Clark raised his eyebrows. “Earthy,” he said. “You think I’m earthy.”

Lex smiled a little. “I didn’t say that. But it did remind me of you.”

“Okay.”

They rode in silence for a while, but it wasn’t a comfortable silence, and Clark was starting to wish he were anywhere else but here. He needed to think of a way to break the ice.

“So,” he began, then his mind went blank.

Oh great. This was a disaster and the date hadn’t even started yet. What the hell did he and Lex even have in common? What had they ever had in common?

What was Clark thinking? He supposed he could use the opportunity to try and dig up some dirt, but that was always a waste of time. Lex was the best liar he’d ever met and anyway, using a date to elicit information was no better than prostitution.

Hmmm. Prostitution. Clark thought back to the kiss on the doorstep and relaxed for a moment. If they could maybe skip the bar and get straight to the kissing things might not be so awkward. The thought of sitting in a bar with Lex, on a date, seemed so ridiculous that Clark found it hard to imagine.

Kissing, he could imagine easily, and he briefly considered leaning over and kissing Lex on the cheek. But no. That would be inappropriate.

“Hmm?”

Oh yes. Clark was about to make conversation.

“So. You kissed me,” he said and then winced.

Another of Lex’s little smiles but he didn’t take his eyes off the road. “Yeah.”

Clark looked at his watch. Eight fifteen. This was going to be a long night.

~~~

Clark had been staring out the window for the past ten minutes but he wasn’t really seeing much. The streets of Metropolis were so familiar to him that he didn’t need to pay attention, although now that he thought about it, this was not an area he recognized, which was mildly alarming given that he thought he knew the city better than the back of his hand. Clark looked at the back of his hand with a frown.

It would be nice if Lex actually said something so Clark didn’t feel so tense. He was too scared to even look at Lex, which was stupid. But what if Lex looked as miserable as Clark was feeling? Clark could not handle that. Except Clark really didn’t know where the hell they were and he really wanted to know.

“Lex?”

“Yup?”

“Um… Where are we?”

Clark looked over surreptitiously and was relieved to see the smile still in place, although he was surprised when Lex pulled over. They weren’t there yet were they? They didn’t seem to be anywhere. A narrow, empty, dark street, lined with tall faceless buildings. Or rather, the backs of buildings. Black windows and fire escapes and not a soul in sight.

Lex turned a little in his seat and looked Clark in the eye.

“The truth is, Clark, I have no idea where we are. I’ve been lost for the past twenty minutes.”

A moment’s incredulous silence, then Clark practically choked on his own laughter, and, wow, laughing was much needed relief.

“You’re _lost_?”

Lex nodded. “Yep. Lost.” He looked out the window into the street. “I don’t even know how to get home from here.”

Clark was finding it hard to breathe he was laughing so hard, and the sight of Lex’s twitching mouth made it impossible to stop. Any minute now, Lex would crack up. Any minute now…

Clark felt happier than he’d felt in years. The two of them, in the Porsche, laughing like they were going to die, and, yeah, this was the best date Clark had ever been on. Not that he’d been on many dates. He’d tried, of course, but things always got in the way. People needed his help, mutants needed to be stopped, nerves got the better of him.

But this. The first date in months. The first date with Lex. With _Lex_.

Clark unbuckled his seat belt and twisted around to face Lex. “What shall we do?” he asked, his voice still unsteady with laughter and anticipation.

It was a small surprise when the back of Lex’s seat lowered fluidly, so Lex was lying semi-horizontally, staring at the ceiling of the car.

“Let’s talk for a bit,” Lex said.

Clark found the button on his own seat and reclined as well, looking over at Lex expectantly. He loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. When Lex’s head rolled to the side so he was staring straight at Clark, Clark’s breath caught in his throat. And the nerves came flooding back.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lex murmured. “I’ve always thought so.”

“Shut up, Lex,” Clark said, embarrassed and pleased all at once.

“Why did you kiss me back, Clark?”

Clark crinkled his brow and thought about it for a while. “It felt good.”

Lex hummed in agreement. “But nothing’s changed. You know that, don’t you?” He had a serious expression on his face. “I’m the same person you’ve been trying to fuck with for the past four years.”

The menace in that statement didn’t escape Clark’s notice but he did his best not to flinch.

“I’m the same person you lied to for years. The same person you’ve never trusted. The same person who’ll never trust you.”

“Lex,” Clark said, his body tensing. He could get out of the car right now and find home within minutes. He didn’t need this.

“I’m just curious, Clark. Why are you such a hypocrite?”

Clark clenched and unclenched his jaw in an effort to stay calm. “Why did you ask me out if all you want to do is fight?”

“Because I want you,” Lex said. “And now I know you want me too. That kind of swung it.”

Clark sat up and pressed the button on his seat so it flipped upright again. “You know what, Lex? Why don’t we call it a night and go back to being acquaintances who barely speak.” He made motions – slowly, to give Lex time to stop him – to get out of the car, but Lex just leaned over, put a hand in the middle of Clark’s chest and Clark felt himself sinking back again until he was lying on his back.

“Don’t be a baby, Clark,” Lex said, and then he leaned over and kissed Clark on the mouth, as hard as he had the first time.

Clark kissed back but when Lex pulled back for a moment, Clark said, “Stop it. Get off me.”

Lex laughed and lay back in his seat with a shrug.

“Fine. Leave if you want.”

This was getting on Clark’s nerves. Lex was playing him like he was a fool. Like Clark didn’t matter to him. Like he was some bimbo that Lex would use or not use and either way he wouldn’t care. Clark had two choices. He could stay or he could go. Going was the smart option.

“I don’t want to leave.” He waited until Lex looked over at him again, face full of amused contempt. “But I will if you don’t stop acting like a jerk.”

A derisive laugh and Clark was coming close to losing his temper. “What’s your problem, Lex? Do you hate yourself so much that you can’t even go on one date before you attempt to destroy the relationship?”

Lex looked at him patiently and Clark couldn’t tell whether he’d touched a nerve or not.

“We’re a little beyond one date, Clark. I think I’ve earned this bitterness fair and square. Don’t you?”

“I could say the same thing about you, Lex, but I’m just trying to have a good time.”

“And are you?”

“I was. Until about five minutes ago.” Clark considered his words for a second. “Actually, I really only liked the bit when you told me you were lost and we laughed. The rest of the date has sucked.”

Lex’s smile looked more genuine this time. He’d always appreciated honesty. “Let’s fix that then,” he said.

He leaned over and put a hand loosely around Clark’s throat, but not in a threatening manner. It was just... sexy. Especially when he accompanied it with a wet kiss on Clark’s open mouth. Not as brutal as before, but deep and hot and electrifying.

They continued to kiss, and Lex got more and more into it, which Clark found insanely erotic and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. Lex’s kisses were like fire and water; he bit at Clark’s lips hungrily and licked Clark’s cheeks and chin, breathing hard and tightening the hand around Clark’s throat.

“Undo your pants,” Lex whispered and Clark obeyed without hesitation.

Lex moved back and looked down at Clark’s crotch, as Clark pulled down his fly, lifted up his hips, and pushed his pants down over his aching cock. The noises Lex made – soft grunts of approval – made Clark want to come.

“Nice,” Lex said, taking Clark’s cock in his hand and stroking him slowly, expertly.

“God, Lex, don’t stop,” Clark said, but Lex did stop, making Clark cry out in protest.

“Shift onto your side,” Lex said in a low voice. Clark started to turn towards Lex but Lex put a hand on his chest. “The other way.”

Clark frowned a little but did as he was told, facing away from Lex and staring at the side of the car. He felt Lex’s fingers trailing over his bare ass and he gasped. Oh God.

He could hear Lex undoing his belt and unzipping his pants and Clark went to look around at him but Lex stopped him with stern words. “Don’t move.”

Some wet, sucking noises and then one hand pulling aside one of his ass cheeks and a wet finger of the other hand between them, rubbing in little circles and then pushing inside him. A long, spit-slick finger all the way in. Then another. And another. Lex was fucking him with his fingers and Clark had never felt anything quite like it.

“You like that,” Lex breathed out. “You like that, don’t you.”

Clark was shuddering and trying hard not to come as Lex’s fingers became more and more ruthless. “Yes,” he managed. “Don’t stop,” he said again.

“I won’t,” Lex said, and Clark could hear the smirk in his voice. “After this, I’ll take you home and fuck you properly.”

Clark groaned.

“I was wondering whether you were the type to put out on the first date, Clark. But I think the tight asshole around my fingers answers that particular question.”

Clark wanted to be mad at Lex for saying that, but the truth was, Lex’s bitchiness was turning him on a lot.

“I’m not wrong, am I Clark?” Lex said, voice soaked with malice. “You’ll let me fuck you, won’t you?”

No. There was no way Clark was going to answer those questions.

“You like my fingers? Just you wait until it’s my cock.” Lex thrust in hard. “I’ll fuck you all night. Ah.” Lex sounded like he could come soon too, which was gratifying, given the rather humiliating turn this date had taken.

“ _Lex_ ,” Clark yelped as Lex’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot. “I’m-“

Lex hastily pulled out and pushed Clark onto his back again. “Look at my face when you come,” he ordered, grabbing Clark’s cock in his hand again and roughly jerking him towards orgasm.

Clark stole a quick glance down at Lex’s exposed penis, as hard as Clark’s, the head glistening and swollen, begging to be touched, and, with Lex’s incredible hand around him and the smell of his cologne and excitement, that was all Clark needed.

Body convulsing, shooting come out of his cock, all over his shirt and Lex’s hand and the door of the Porsche. So intense, so perfect, so endless. And he even managed to keep his eyes on Lex’s face, which was a mask of lust and scorn.

Clark might never catch his breath again.

“God you’re so fucking sexy, Clark. I can’t wait to fuck you.” Lex moved his come-covered hand and wrapped it around his own cock, jacking himself quickly and desperately.

It was easy to reach over and cover Lex’s hand with his own, helping him, watching him as he pumped his hips urgently into their fists. Clark considered bending down and sucking Lex to orgasm but he wanted to see Lex’s face just as Lex had seen Clark’s.

“Come on, Lex,” he whispered. “Come for me.”

Which seemed to do it. Lex threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut and Clark felt the hot liquid spilling out over his fingers and, god, he was turned on again, because seeing the way Lex looked while he came was unbelievably hot.

~~~

Cleaning up was near impossible. They’d made quite a mess of themselves and the car, and joking about it didn’t seem to be an option.

Clark was genuinely keen to get back to Lex’s and continue what they’d started, but he had no idea what Lex was thinking or what Lex wanted to do, and he felt like he should probably call it a night. He knew Lex didn’t hate him, but Lex seemed determined to act like he did.

“Lex,” he said. Clark didn’t feel nervous any more. If anything, he was impatient and he really wanted to… well… fuck some sense into Lex. “How about we go back to your place.” It wasn’t a question.

Lex looked over at him frostily, but didn’t say anything, which Clark took to be a good sign.

“You made some promises, Lex. You’re still a man of your word, aren’t you?” He offered up an ironic little smile, mostly confident that Lex wouldn’t turn him down.

“Sure, Clark,” he replied. “Let’s go home.”

It took half an hour to get back to the penthouse, and Lex didn’t seem to be particularly lost, driving assertively and barely even looking where he was going.

Clark decided not to think too hard about that.

They didn’t speak another word to each other until they reached Lex’s front door.

“I take it you’re coming inside?” Lex said with a withering look in Clark’s general direction.

Clark just laughed. “Stop being a baby, Lex.”

He pushed Lex into the penthouse, followed him inside, and closed the door behind them, looking around at the absurd luxury with a grin.

“When are you gonna stop being mad at me?” Clark asked, not bothering to disguise his amusement. Well it was funny. Lex and he were not a good match, the date had been disastrous, and Lex was attempting to make things as difficult as possible for Clark.

But that just made Clark more determined. To get Lex into bed, and moaning and fucking and coming. Because then all of the things that made being with each other such a stupid idea wouldn't matter.

Clark strode over to Lex, who was pouring himself a drink at the bar, and spun him around on his heels. He wrapped Lex up in his arms and kissed him on the mouth.

“Take me to bed,” he murmured into Lex’s ear, and he felt Lex shudder against him.

“Okay,” Lex said. "Follow me." He extracted himself from Clark, grabbed his glass of whiskey and walked off.

"You sure you know the way?"

Lex looked back at him and grinned. "Let's find out," he said.


End file.
